


The Gray Son

by RebeccaDellOro



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: (a little bit of gore), Childhood Trauma, Dark Dick Grayson, Gen, Psychological Trauma, Un poquito de gore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaDellOro/pseuds/RebeccaDellOro
Summary: Dick Grayson respiró. Por quince minutos.





	The Gray Son

Respiró. Por quince minutos.

Dick procuraba abrazar a sus hermanos en cada oportunidad que pudiese. En cada resguardo, en cada _falsette_ , en cada respiro. Era su salida, apretarlos con sus brazos y sujetarlos cerca. _Cerca_. Muy cerca.   
  
Y en el dejo de oscuridad, evitaba que sus uñas ejerciesen mucha presión. Que arañaran. Que marcaran la piel. Evitaba que sus brazos permanecieran alrededor de sus cuerpos y no se deslizaran por sus cuellos, apretando la tráquea y presionar, presionar, _presionar_ , hasta que el aire fuese escaso y tuviese que parar.   
  
Porque siempre había una parte de él, aquella pequeña y diminuta vibración en el lado posterior izquierdo al fondo de su cabeza, que murmuraba blasfemias. Atrocidades que quería, que anhelaba, que necesitaba, que moría por hacerle a sus hermanos. A esos engendros sin rostro, sin nombre y sin sonrisa, más que una copia de la suya.    
  
Robin era su nombre. Su legado. La última risa de Mary Grayson. Su hermosa e insoportable madre. La que caía y caía y caía hasta que su cuerpo frenaba al suelo y su cabeza se partía contra el cimiento, la sangre salpicando y disolviendo la carne, pintando de rojo las sienes y seso explotados en el aire y empapando de muerte la lona gris.   
  
Y Dick se permitió una sonrisa ligera al captar la mano de Bruce palpando la cabeza de Damian, muy inmerso en un archivo como para notar la vergüenza de su hijo, y respiró. Respiró. Porque sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos y Bruce era un poco más competente con su hijo. Su hijo biológico. Biológico. Su único hijo. Un hijo de tantos.   
  
Respiró. Cuando vio a Jason haciendo reír a Tim del otro lado de la habitación. Cuando Tim se inclinó hacia adelante y le arrebató el casco rojo para apretarlo contra su pecho, ignorando toda protesta. Respiró. Porque su corazón bombeaba calor al verlos llevarse bien.   
  
Respiró. Porque al fin el robin había emprendido vuelo y podía dejarlo en paz para que continuase su camino.   
  
Pero entonces Bruce giró en su dirección y le extendió un papel. La mirada vacía e inteligente de un niño bajo el nombre de Terrence McGinnis le cubrió la visión, y lo hizo a un lado. Miró a su padre; al desconocido, al no-John Grayson, al traidor, al abandonador, al muert-  
  
"Es mío", dijo Bruce.   
  
Dick inspiró y el robin volvió a estrellarse. 

Luego volvió a sonreír. Como siempre. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que un pequeño momento al día, luego de tanto tiempo sin escribir, puede sacar.   
> ¡Al fin publico algo! ¡Yay! 
> 
> Un vistazo, tal vez, de cómo veo a este personaje. Con un pequeño toque oscuro del cual soy tan amiga.   
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
